A First Date
by Zayz
Summary: [LJ Oneshot] 'Lily.' I turned around almost too eagerly to see him grin at me for the millionth time that afternoon. 'Happy Valentine’s Day.'


**A First Date**

_Lily's POV, fifth year. So this is a one-shot about Lily and James. :D I was under orders from a few of my friends to make a "fluffy" story full of love and cutesy conversations. I said I'd try it, but obviously, I enjoy arguments a lot more. There's a bit more fluff here than there usually is, but I rather like this piece. I hope you'll review it! Please, thank you, and enjoy!_

It was the question of the day-Lily Evans; will you go out with me?

Ugh, how I loathe that question; I especially loathe the person who asks it five million times a day, every day. But today-Valentine's Day (the absolute _worst_ holiday of the year, by the way)-_every single stupid boy in our year has asked me out._ I turned them all down obviously, each rejection progressively snappier, until James Potter came to me for his turn.

"Lil, do you want to go out for a bit of coffee today?" he asked, his tone much more mature than usual. I looked curiously at him, contemplating how he had gotten such a pleasing attitude adjustment so quickly.

"Um…" How was I supposed to respond to that when my guard had been knocked down so unfairly?

"You can always say yes," he hinted, grinning, as though he had read my mind. "It's not a word you've used much today, I've noticed."

What the heck; I decided that this was the politest offer I'd gotten all day, so I'd accept it.

"If you go with me as a friend and not as an irritating jerk euphoric of his fantastic date…then all right," I agreed against my better judgment.

James's mouth dropped open. "You're seriously going to spend time alone with me? Willingly?"

"I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, but yes," I said grudgingly. "You presented the most gracious proposition I'd gotten today."

His expression of dumbfounded surprise changed to elation as I told him this. "Do you want to go right now?"

I checked my watch; it was noon.

"Oh, all right," I said.

He beamed. "Then let's go!"

I laughed. "Okay." There was a certain satisfaction to making him so happy, so I allowed him to take my hand and lead me out to Hogsmeade village.

We reached Madam Puddifoot's after a few minutes, and like a gentleman, James opened the door for me. I couldn't really explain how I felt at that moment, but it _couldn't _be affection; it was not possible to go from absolute detestation to affection in five minutes. Not only was it impracticable, it wasn't even logical; James Potter can _not_ win his way into my heart so easily. I wouldn't let him.

We took a seat at a tiny pink table, and I attempted to find my original guard; somehow, it had fallen, and I was determined to rebuild it. I was softening already; this was very, _very_ bad. He smiled at me then, but neither of us could find anything to say that would bridge the awkward silence appropriately.

Eventually, I sighed and said, "Well, you have me here, like you've always wanted, so say something."

"Okay then; let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" He looked at me with almost mischievous interest. "Let's play a game of truth. I'll ask you a question, and you have to give me an honest answer, all right?"

"So long as the question is socially acceptable and won't get on my nerves or cause me any discomfort, then yes, I will play," I said.

"Fine; I'll start," James said. "How about…what's your favorite color?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I've always wondered; just answer it."

"Mmmm…lavender." I thought for a moment and asked, "For mine, what's your favorite color?"

"Auburn," he resolved after a second, touching my hair. "This color auburn." He smiled. "What is your favorite food?"

"Chocolate," I said. "My turn; has your favorite color always been auburn, or is it only because you're trying to suck up to me?"

"A bit of both," he said, laughing. "Now for the question that I've wanted to ask for quite some time…do you like me, or is this a pity date?"

I considered. "This is a game of truth, but I can't really answer that one honestly."

"That's not fair," he complained. "Just tell me what you're thinking; I won't get upset or anything."

"Well…I do sort of like you, but not really. This was a pity date, but I was genuinely curious how things would work out."

He nodded. "Thank you for being honest."

I nodded as well. "And for my question…have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes," James answered. "Twice. But I never felt anything, so I usually answer that I haven't kissed a girl before. For you…have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes," I replied, blushing. "Once."

"Who was it?"

"Hush; it's still my turn," I said. "Um…which girls did _you_ kiss?"

"Emma Bailey and Morgan York," he replied. "Now who did _you_ kiss?"

"I really don't want to tell you," I said, turning pink.

"It's a game of truth, Lily; you're under an obligation to tell me."

"Oh, all right; it was Remus."

James nearly fell out of his chair. "You kissed _Remus_?"

"Yes, I did, and I liked it, so hush," I told him, steadily going towards the scarlet shade.

"Um…well, I'm sorry if this crosses any boundaries, but did you ever really love him?" he asked. "You always did seem to get on a little too well."

"I did love Remus," I admitted. "But we never went out, if that's what you're after. I kissed him that once, but that was all."

"Okay," he said, looking relieved. "Your turn."

"All right…you've never mentioned them, so that's why I'm asking, but do you have any siblings?"

"No," he said. "I guess you could consider Sirius my brother, but I don't have any blood-siblings."

"I see."

"Yeah." James smiled. "Do you have any pets? Other than your sister, I mean?"

I laughed. "I have a dog, and her name is Brianna, after my favorite cousin. She's a Golden Retriever, and she's two years old."

"That's cool," he said. "Maybe I should meet Brianna some time; I love dogs."

"I hope not, because then you'd have to be over at my house."

"Oh yes, Lily; that's very nice," he said sarcastically. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay. So…I heard a rumor the other day that you have had thirty eight girlfriends throughout your five years here. Is that true?" I was burning to know if that was false or not; thirty eight?!

James snorted. "Of course it's not true. I've gone out with about thirty eight, but I've only ever gone steady with eight of them."

"Really?" This was surprising; I would have thought that someone like James would have gone steady with more than just eight in five years.

"Well, yes," he said. "Is that so difficult to believe?"

I made a face. "You know as well as I do that it's a different number than people have in mind when they look at you."

He pretended to look offended. "If you were any other girl, you would have a Jelly-Legs Jinx on you by now. But as it is…"

I rolled my eyes. "Suck up. But I am curious…while we're on the subject of women you've loved, have you ever told any of them that you loved them and really meant it?"

"I've said it twelve dozen times or so, but only to one girl."

"Whose name is…?"

"Lily Evans," he informed me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes again, but smiled back at him. "Had it come from anyone other than you, that would have been quite becoming. Your turn again."

"Hmmmm…do you mind it if I ask you why you never gave me a chance before now?" he inquired, his eyes right on mine.

I blushed. "Well, you were always this arrogant, flirty guy who happened to be a phenomenal Quidditch player; you were irksome and way out of my league. I thought that I knew your type, but I discovered today that I don't, and it was purely by accident."

"I see…well, it's your turn again." He was obviously dissecting my response in his head, and was lost in his own thoughts as I came up with my question.

"I've always been curious as to why you chose _me_ to be you're your crush," I said. "Why me? Why not someone else?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said slowly. "I guess it was because you were always different. You were beautiful, but you were intuitive and clever too. You didn't like me, which presented a challenge. You were sweet though; you were very sweet, and tried to be kind to everyone…besides the Marauders and me, of course." He smiled. "In short, you are simply amazing in every way, and that is why I chose you."

I did my easy blush again. "Really? Well, it's your turn now."

"Now that I told you why I like you, however, I want to know how _you_ feel about _me_," he countered.

I sighed. "I can honestly say I don't know, James."

"Can you try?"

I bit my lip. "I…I think I like you too. You're kind of cute when you don't look like a tornado survivor, I suppose, and when you act like a human being, the way you are now, I guess I enjoy being in your company."

I was almost talking to the table rather than to him, but when I looked into his face, I saw that there was a red on his cheeks that I had never seen before.

"James Potter, are you _blushing_?" I asked, pretending to look shocked.

"Maybe." He coughed.

"No, that was my question; are you blushing? Why?" I had to know; I had _never_ seen James blush before. It was a good, modest thing to do; of course I had never seen it happen.

"I was blushing because I was…flattered, like anyone would be to such a strange compliment," he said, still a healthy pink.

"Fine, whatever," I dismissed. "Now ask me something."

"Very well," he said. "How about…if I tried to kiss you right now, would you let me?"

"I'd like to say no, but I'm not entirely sure anymore," I confessed.

"It's Valentine's Day, Lils; anything can happen."

"I'll admit that you've softened me today, but that doesn't mean that I will let you try anything."

"I guess." He looked a bit sorrier about this fact that he ought to, though.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Seriously!"

"I know," he repeated.

"Don't try anything; I swear I'll hurt you."

"Okay."

"I'm warning you…"

"I heard you."

A moment of hostile silence.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

Then he kissed my cheek.

I put my hand where his lips had touched me, unsure of how to react. Should I giggle, or just hit him? I settled for blushing scarlet and staying where I was. James grinned at me for reasons I couldn't imagine until he began to speak.

"What, no famous Lily Evans tantrum?" he teased. "Aren't you going to freak out, call me names, and run out on me?"

"If you'd rather I did that, I can arrange that," I said.

"No, no, it's fine," he amended. "I'm just teasing you, Lil."

I looked at him with deep contemplation, watching his eyes very carefully. "James, my question to you now is why the hell you still care about me."

His eyes were genuinely perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"I'm horrible to you!" I burst our. "I lie to you, I torture you, I reject you, I insult you; why do you still care for me?"

"There will never be a day when I don't care about you, Lily," he promised me. "But I feel I should know…when have you lied to me?"

"Never mind that," I said, waving the matter aside impatiently. "Just please stop caring about me; I can't take it."

"That's one of the very few things I can't do for you," James said. "I apologize."

I bit my lip and turned away, ready to burst into tears. One date had done all this to me! There was a reason why I didn't hang around with him on a daily basis, and this was it.

"I believe that it is now my turn in our little game, and I want to ask you why you're afraid of me," his quiet voice told me.

"I'm not afraid of you; merely annoyed," I retorted. "Who wouldn't be? You've destroyed me after just one date."

"I haven't destroyed you, Lily; your own feelings have," James said wisely. "You're letting on too much, and that's probably why you think that it's _me_ who's ruining everything."

"You know what?" I said, standing up. "I don't need to listen to this. I've had a marvelous time playing Truth with you, and this date has been a pleasure, James Potter, but I am going to abscond at this moment in time."

For some reason, he was amused, and made no move to stop me. "All right," he said placidly. "Good-bye."

"I'm going now," I informed him.

"Okay. Thank you for granting me an hour of your valuable time."

"You're welcome."

"I'm leaving."

"Sure."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

"I'm _really_ going to go now."

"I know."

I sighed, beyond infuriated. "Shake my hand."

He shook it.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

He smiled as though enjoying a private joke and waved.

I nodded and flounced out of the shop, feeling horrid. After I was out though, I couldn't help myself; I went to the window and peered into it, trying to see James. He was sitting there as though he was expecting my reaction, and he waved to me again from his spot; he looked close to laughter.

Taking care to make quite a lot of noise, I stomped back to the tea shop.

"I hate you," I grumbled.

He beamed, but didn't bother responding.

"Okay, well, I guess I like you a little bit," I confessed.

"I know."

"You are so pompous!"

"Again, I know."

I made a face at him. "Fine then; I won't do it."

"You were going to kiss me?"

Damn it, how did he always know?"

"Yes," I said determinedly.

"Where would you have kissed me?"

"The cheek."

"Not on the lips?"

"Never."

James shrugged. "I got a date, and I'm grateful for it; the kiss will come in its own time."

The anticipation was too much; I was too curious, he was too cute, and the opportunity was too perfect. I leaned forward and kissed him once on his lips, just briefly.

He was too stunned to say anything coherent, and I was too. "Thank you," he said eventually in a tone of wonderment.

I hated myself for it, but I hugged him for a split second. "You're welcome."

I sat with him in a dignified silence for a little while, but when I got up to leave for real that time, James called out to me.

"Lily?"

I turned around almost too eagerly to see him grin at me for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_Well, that just warmed your heart, didn't it? xD Reviews are, as always, eternally adored. _


End file.
